


teenagers scare the living shit out of me

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Charles You Slut, Erik and Emma are BFF's, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Virgin Erik, also Azazel, because i love them, emma/moira will be in everything now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles only knew three things about Erik Lehnsherr:<br/>1. His father and mother, Jakob and Edie Lehnsherr, worked for his family. Jakob as a handyman and Edie was the cook of the Xavier household.<br/>2. Erik Lehnsherr was angry most of the time. That’s why people said he joined the football team, to channel his anger elsewhere. He’s probably angrier on the inside.<br/>3. And most importantly, it was a matter of national importance that Charles should get into his pants as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teenagers scare the living shit out of me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt in tumblr  
> dancyon asked: Hi! I'd love high school AU where Charles is the snobbish and slutty rich kid who thinks everyone is below him and Erik is angry all the time and hates everyone and his family is barely getting through, maybe preslash or maybe they sleep together while drunk or one of them realizes he loves the other(possibly Charles).  
> [So this developed into a ten page fic with these two losers because yes.]

Charles only knew three things about Erik Lehnsherr:

  1. His father and mother, Jakob and Edie Lehnsherr, worked for his family. Jakob as a handyman and Edie was the cook of the Xavier household.  

  2. Erik Lehnsherr was angry most of the time. That’s why people said he joined the football team, to channel his anger elsewhere. He’s probably angrier on the inside.  

  3. And most importantly, it was a matter of national importance that Charles should get into his pants as soon as possible.   




* * *

 

“ _What_?”

Raven’s looking at him as though he said he wanted to walk on the sun. “Erik,” He said, trying to make himself sound as nonchalant as possible. “What’s his deal?”

“His deal is that he’s fucking _psychotic_ ,” She responds. They’re sitting by the fire place, Raven’s sitting Indian style while Charles carefully lays his head on her lap. He was reading a book, which was now resting on his stomach. “I mean, he lashes out at everyone. Even at my boyfriend, who seems to be his best friend.”

“To be fair,” Charles says, sitting up. “Azazel can be a bit of an asshole.”

Rolling her eyes, Raven takes her mug of coffee and takes a sip. The weather was cold outside and the soft blanket of snow seemed to coat their garden. It always seemed to give Charles a warm feeling, a sense of family and home. “Why are you asking, anyway?”

 _It most certainly does not have to do with the fact that I caught a peek at him in the locker room and he just happens to have a cock handcrafted by the gods._ “No reason.”

He decides to keep that tidbit for himself, no use in permanently scarring his little sister. “I don’t believe you, but I don’t want to know.” Raven says, returning to her coffee. Charles lies down on the carpeted floor and keeps reading _Pride and Prejudice_.

 

* * *

 

It is incredibly hard not to stare at him as he walks down the hall in loose jeans, white shirt and leather jacket. Especially now that he knows that the jeans he wears are loose for a _reason_.

“Charles,” Moira says, snapping him out of it. Erik passes them in a hurry, unaware of Charles’ longing stare at his ass. “You are being as subtle as a brick to the face.”

“Well,” Charles answers, jamming his books into his locker. He takes out his huge genetics book and a green notepad. “Can’t help it, I want in _so_ _badly_.” He closes and leans against his locker, looking up at Moira, who seems to be holding in a laugh. “And if you’re going to tell me I’m insane for wanting that, don’t bother; Raven already did… well, not technically, but still.”

Moira lets out a small, gentle laugh. “On a scale from one to ten, how badly do you want to get into his pants?”

“12.” He says, trying desperately trying _not_ to blush. Charles Xavier does not blush, thank you very much.

“Whoa,” Moira lets out, affirming to Charles that he probably most certainly did blush. “You got it bad, let me talk to Emma, see what she can tell me about him.” She whips out her phone.

Charles smiles from ear to ear. “Tell your girlfriend that I will owe her _so so so_ much.”

Moira smiles. “I know, you’ll owe us both”

 

* * *

 

 

Erik was not having a good day.

He woke up late, nearly crashed his bike on the way here, left his wallet and lunch money back at home and he just got a call from his dad saying they’ll be home late, _again_.

“Whoop-de-fucking-doo,” He says bitterly, jamming his phone in his back pocket. He opens his locker and manages to get his huge Hand-me-down science book out and slams the locker shut, Emma and Azazel waiting for him when he did. They both stare at him with droll, bored expressions. “What?”

“You’re always so chipper in the morning,” Azazel says, flicking away the reminder of his cigarette; Erik has stopped telling him he can’t smoke inside school. _His problem, not mine._

“It’s a miracle anyone wants to sleep with you.” Emma states, grinning at Azazel, who smirks back. “I mean, with that attitude you might as well wear a sign that says: ‘Approach with caution.’”

“What the fuck are you two talking about?” Erik retorts, walking away, hearing Emma’s heels and Azazel’s boots follow him. He doesn’t really feel like talking to these two assholes today, but they’re his friends and friends are supposed to annoy the fuck out of you, right?

“Our girlfriends tell us that there’s somebody that wants to desperately make out with you,” Azazel says, putting his arm around Erik’s shoulders, he’s too tired to shrug him off. “So tell us, what does the mighty Lehnsherr need in order to get into bed with someone?”

“Am I supposed to be flattered by this?”  

“Oh, Sug,” Emma says, opening the door to their first class, one that to Erik’s very horrible, terrible luck, they all take together. “Just tell us, Moira wants to know so she can pass the information now.”

Erik’s mouth is a thin line as he sits in his favorite chair in the back of the room. Class hasn’t started yet, much to his luck. “I am not interested in sleeping with anyone right now,” He answers, taking out his notebook from his backpack. “And if this person is really interested, why don’t they just come on over themselves?”

Azazel barks out a laugh. “You’re kidding, right? You’re terrifying. You’ll probably push them away and make them cry.”

Erik does not find this funny in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

**To: Moira  
From: Emma**

_Sorry, babe. He’s moody. He doesn’t want to talk._

**To: Emma  
From: Moira**

_It’s okay, at least you tried. Charles is going to be so disappointed, though._

 

 

* * *

 

Erik’s sitting under a tree at lunch, trying to understand this new math equation he’s been having trouble with. Usually Erik likes math, it makes sense, it’s the same in every language and everything just seems to _fit_.

But this day was just going from bad to worse, so here he sat alone and confused. A shadow blocks the sun and he looks up to see that blue eyed Xavier kid. “Hey, Erik.”

“Hey,” He responds, not really understanding why the hell he’s here.

“Emma told you needed help with math,” He said, sitting down next to Erik as if Erik fucking wanted him to sit here. “I could help you if you want.”

He takes into account the fact that his parents work for this guy’s family and something angry and hash boils into the pit of his stomach. “No, thanks. I can figure it out myself.”

Charles quirks up an eyebrow. “I don’t think you can,” He says, looking down at the book. “Not that you’re not brilliant or anything, it’s just that even I had a bit of trouble with it, I only understood it last night.” He starts pointing at things in symbols in the book and before Erik realizes, Charles is tutoring him and he’s _actually understanding everything_. “See what I mean?”

Erik nods and looks up at Charles, eyes a ridiculous shade of blue that Erik has never seen before. He’s not going to lie and say he hasn’t noticed Xavier before; he has definitely noticed before how attractive this guy is and how incredibly charming he was and how frustratingly red his lips are, but Erik doesn’t like dwelling on things he can’t have so he carefully decides not to think of these when Charles is this close to him. “Thanks, I get it now.”

Charles smiles at him and Erik’s completely fucking lost now and he hates it. He stays angry, he finds that relaxes him.

 

* * *

 

Erik definitely does not jack off against the door of his room the minute he comes home thinking of Charles Xavier and his red lips, fuck you very much.

 

* * *

 

**To: Moira  
From: Emma**

_Erik was flushed the rest of the day since Charles went up to talk to him. Mission accomplished._

**To: Emma  
From: Moira**

_Not yet. We need them together. See if one can make the other happy and less slutty._

**To: Moira  
From: Emma**

_Maybe Charles can make Erik less angry._

**To: Emma  
From: Moira**

_Operation ‘Get-these-two-assholes-together’ is a go._

**To: Moira  
From: Emma**

_I love when you get bossy._

 

* * *

 

“A party?”

“Yeah,” Moira says, having Raven nod next to her. “To celebrate winter break! I mean, your parents aren’t home during winter break, right?”

They’re sitting in Raven’s room, all three of them preparing for the final exams before Winter break, Raven loud bubblegum chewing is getting a bit gratting on Charles’ ears but he survives. “That would be so cool, Charles. Like, we could invite the entire school,” Raven says, narrowing her eyes at him. “And that includes Erik.”

Charles blushes. “I think I should give up on that endeavor, he doesn’t seem very interested.”

Moira laughs. “Are you kidding? Emma told me he was flushing the rest of the day since you went and talked to him.”

The blush seemed to run down Charles’ neck. “I was just helping him with math!”

Moira rolls her eyes. “Come on, you know Emma and Azazel will force him to come.”

“Since when are you two so interested in what I do in my spare time?”

Raven smiles. “Since you decided to make the world’s angriest person your next target.”

 

* * *

 

“No.”

“Come on, Erik!” Emma says, nearly stretching at him through the phone. He hears Azazel laugh and Erik wonder why the fuck did he pick up this conference call in the first place. “It’s just one party. Besides, you don’t have to stay the whole night. Just enough to at least seem like a sociable asshole and then you can leave.”

“No,” Erik repeats, thinking that probably the people that end up cleaning the whole damn mess would be his parents since the Xavier’s are spoiled brats, even if he finds Charles horribly charming. “What’s the point? You said it yourself, no one likes me.”

“Just go to the party for the first twenty minutes,” Azazel says.  “If you don’t like it, then you can leave.”

Erik sighs, he will never win when he has both of them against him.

“ _Fine_ ,” He says, rubbing his temple. “But I’m leaving in the first twenty minutes if I get bored.”

“You won’t.” Emma says, sing-song-like before hanging up, Azazel following behind her.

 

* * *

 

Everyone gets invite to the Xavier’s ‘end-of-the-year’ party at the mansion.

Erik sighs, damming the fact that he has to go and actually _socialize_.

 

* * *

 

“Mom, Dad, I’m going out,” Erik says, grabbing his keys, his jacket and his wallet.

“Are you going to the Xavier’s party?” Jakob says, looking up from his book. Erik hesitates. “Such a nice boy. You know, Charles said we didn’t have to go and clean after. That he would take care of it himself.”

Erik smiles, liking Charles even more now. Maybe he did want to go to this party more than he let on.

 

* * *

 

Entering the huge house was easy. Finding Emma and Azazel was not.

 _Twenty minutes,_ He told himself, passing through hallways full of people making out. Music blasted itself all through  the house, making the walls literally vibrate. He walks into a room where he finds Emma and Moira kissing and then separating from each other just to take a shot of Tequila. Emma looks around and finds Erik.

“You came!” She screams in a bit not-like-Emma style and he realizes she’s well on her way to becoming drunk. “I’m so glad you did! Azazel’s somewhere with Raven.”

“Make yourself at home, Erik,” Moira told him, handing him a beer. “The night’s young.”

 _Oh my god it’s only ten. He_ thinks, chugging down the beer. _By eleven they will be either passed out on all over each other._

“Erik!” He hears Charles voice, he turns around to find him there. Cheeks a bit flushed, red lips slightly parted open and a hint of dazed in his eyes, though his speech was eloquent. “I’m glad you’re here.” Erik smiles, finding himself more at ease with Charles around.  “I can hardly hear you here, though. Let’s go upstairs.” He says, and Erik absentmindedly follows.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, following Charles to the study upstairs was one of the best decisions Erik ever made. The enter the room and it’s quitter than the rest of the house, the walls still with the faint sound of vibrating around them.

“I brought you here because you seem a bit uncomfortable with the scene downstairs,” Charles says, opening his father’s liquor cabinet. He offers Erik anything, and he decides to try some Scotch. Charles serves two glasses carefully and hands one to him. “You drank this before?”

Charles smiles. “No, but it seems a good as try as ever.”

They clink their glasses together. “To new experiences.” Erik says.

“Here, here,” Charles replies, both of them sipping their drinks with care. They both hiss, but don’t spit it out. “It’s a bit dry, but I kinda like it.”

Erik nods. “It seems like a taste you’d get used to.”  He looks around the study to look at the nicely lit place, the stacks of books around, the small chest set in the corner. “Do you play?”

Charles looks at the set, then back to Erik. “Yeah, I do. It’s hard to find a willing competitor, though. Raven despises chess.”

He gets closer to the chess, sitting on an opposite end. “I play black.”

Charles grins, sitting on the other chair. “Alright, shall we make this interesting?”  He suggests, wiggling an eyebrow.

“Tell me more,” He says, leaning over the set. He takes another sip of his drink.

“Winner gets a favor from the other person?”

Erik smiles, setting the drink down and his eyes on Charles. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Erik’s mouth hangs open. When he lost the match, he didn’t think Charles would ask for something so incredibly explicit. “Excuse me?”

“I want to suck your cock,” He says, after his second Scotch, Charles face had flushed a bit, not that Erik was any better on his part. His concentration was a bot sloppy after the second one too. “Pretty please?”

Erik doesn’t know how to answer him, but he does feel bolder, so he stands up, walks towards Charles, makes him stand up and kisses him, his head reeling with the fact that _holy fucking shit I’m kissing Charles Xavier._

Not that he seemed to mind, grabbing Erik by the hem of his shirt, both knocking themselves against the wall, Erik’s back completely flat. Charles’ moves his head down to kiss Erik’s neck; he runs his hands down Erik’s shirt, caressing the tips of his fingers against that solid body of Erik’s. He hissed and Charles took that as a cue to continue. Hands tugging on Erik’s belt, Charles manages to undo it, his buttons and pants down. Erik was already so hard, and all Charles had to do was palm his hand on Erik’s cock and keep kissing his neck.

Dropping to his knees, Charles enthusiastically yanks down his grey boxer brief and takes a second to admire Erik’s cock, the cock that’s haunted his wet dreams and jack off sessions. He looks up at Erik’s who’s red and flushed and biting his lower lip. “Relax, love.” He says. Erik mumbles something in his throat.  “Excuse me?” Charles asks.

“… I’ve never done this before,” He says, if possible getting even redder. Charles smiles.

“Don’t worry,” He says, taking Erik’s cock into his hand, he feels a strange satisfaction out of being Erik’s first. “I’ll take care of you.”

Charles stretches his red lips over the tip of Erik’s cock and he hisses, completely melting against the wall as Charles seems to effortlessly take his dick into his mouth completely. “Fuck,” He moans out, feeling as Charles’ head bobs up and down, each with one sloppy lick and suck. Erik’s fingers curl in his shoes. “Oh fuck, Charles,” He moans out, the feeling of Charles tongue gliding on his shaft giving Erik and incredible surge of emotions he’s never experienced before.

His fingers curl on Charles’ hair, slowly yanking him in place, Erik’s hips bucking in and out of Charles mouth. When he suddenly hears Charles gag, he stops, quickly untangling from Charles head, taking his dick off of Charles. “Shit, shit, sorry, I—”

“Erik,” Charles says, looking up at him, licking his pre-cum stained lips. “It’s okay.”

No one should look that fucking hot on his knees, but this fucking guy manages to pull it off _perfectly_.

Charles goes back to the previous action of worshipping Erik’s cock, with smooth licks, glides and sucks.  He stands up and stops, looking at Erik directly into his eyes. “Let’s move.”

Charles takes Erik by his wrist and they practically run towards Charles's room. Upon getting there, the first thing Erik feels is Charles pouncing him onto the bed, and now he's straddling him and _damn_ if Erik has never been more turned on in his life. He immediately starts taking of his turtleneck in hopes Charles will do the same.

Charles is grinding his hips against Erik's despite the clothing restriction. He watches Erik reveal his upper half and ignores taking off his own shirt because his lips are kissing and biting along Erik's because and chest.

Erik decides to rip Charles's shirt of for him, he suddenly feels a bite on his shoulder and Erik's hips thrust up, he hears Charles's laugh. "Tell me what you want, Charles." He says, grabbing Charles hips and grinding them against him.

Charles moans loudly at that. "I..." He lets his nails dig into Erik's chest. "I want to ride you."

Erik groans undoes Charles’ belt and zippers. Desperate for a moment to discard of his trousers and shoes. Erik manages to do it faster, and starts looking around the nightstand. "Lube, Charles, tell me you have it."

"I've been anticipating your cock for some time. Bottom drawer." He purrs in Erik's ear. He runs his now free cock against Erik's and moans loudly.

"Fuck," Erik says as he finally feels Charles' skin against his. His cock against his own. He pushes Charles body down onto his and reaches a lubed finger around, he starts fingering his hole with one, and then another, and then when Erik knows it, there are four fingers fingering Charles and those moans that just babble from his mouth are enough to drive him insane, the feel of Charles's cock and pre come in his stomach make him growl low in his throat. "You like this, am I doing this right?" He says, pushing his fingers in deeper, moving them in a fast pace.

Charles was in pleasure heaven. He couldn't stop himself from being ridiculously loud as he moaned, if anyone heard, he’d deal with the consequences later. Charles bucked back against Erik's fingers and practically shouted. " _YES_!" His head had fallen back and his eyes were shut. He couldn't stop himself from enjoying the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Biting his lower lip into a grin, Erik looks up at Charles, slowing his pace, making Charles suffer. "Tell me you want my cock."

"Erik," Charles begged. "Erik I need your cock. So bloody bad." He moaned and pushed back against his fingers. "Please."

Erik takes his fingers out of Charles and he swears he hears Charles whimper. He slowly starts pushing Charles down onto his cock, to not hurt him. He keeps his hands on hips. He waits until Charles is comfortable with him inside of him. “Charles, not to brag but, I'm bigger than most people… you should, uh, start moving only when you feel comfortable.” He says, resisting the urge to moan because Charles feels so much fucking better than he ever imagined. He bites his lips and breaths in heavily.

Charles was whimpering as he adjusted to the size of Erik. "You're so big," He whimpers again. He looks down into Erik's eyes and tightens his muscles around his big cock. “You feel so fucking good.”

Erik moans when he feels Charles tight against his dick. Honestly, they could stay like this forever and he wouldn't mind. "You're gorgeous, Charles."

Charles looks down and leans in for a soft kiss, despite him trying to adjust to Erik's big member. "You’re not so bad yourself.”

"Please," He mutters, truly appreciating the comment. While Charles adjust, he decides to not let him just feel pain. He grips Charles cock and starts pumping him, enough to get him more excited, but not enough for him to come. "Oh, no. You don't come now." He whispered.

He can't help but moan loudly. "S-stop...or I-I will..." Erik's hand was the greatest thing he had ever felt and his cock was in love with it.

"I'm practically yours already," He moans as he lets Charles' cock go before it comes. He pushes his hips a bit up to see if Charles is ready to ride him.

"Good. And I am yours." Charles purrs before moaning loudly. "Oh, bloody hell." He moans again and rests his hands on Erik's chest before his slowly starts moving his hips.

Erik's eyes roll to the back of his head as he lets out a long moan. Charles felt like heaven, his body demanded more _Charles_ , his body needed more _Charles_. He bites his lips, fighting the urge to slam himself, balls deep, into him. "Shit..." He moans as that tight ass grew accustomed to his cock.

"You like that?" Charles pants heavily and continues to move awfully slow, just teasing Erik now as well. "Erik tell me what you like. Tell me who I belong to you."

"You're mine," Erik growls, head snatching back up, taking a tighter grip on Charles' hips. "All fucking mine."

Charles moans loudly and nods. " _Yes_!" He continues to move faster on Erik's big cock.

"Tell me you love my cock inside of you, Charles." He growls, lifting his hips as Charles starts jumping on him. "Tell me how it feels."

Charles is slowly moving faster and faster. He can't help himself. He is bouncing up and down on Erik's cock. "So good, Erik. You're so big! So bloody big!" He looks down at Erik with big blue eyes and continues to moan loudly. "I l-love y-your big cock inside my tight arse," He is feeling so much pleasure now he can hardly speak.

Grunting, he feels himself on edge, he tries stopping himself. "Charles, you better stop I'm about to--"

Charles continues bouncing up and down, now getting rougher. "Fuck me, Erik Lehnsherr!" He moaned out loudly.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ ," Gritting his teeth, he lifts his hips violently against Charles until his vision goes hazy and sparks fill his body as he comes inside Charles in the most satisfying way.

Charles continues bouncing up and down roughly, wanting Erik to fill him up. " _Erik, Erik, Erik, Erik_!" He moans out over and over loudly.

After his orgasm and Charles is left heaving on top of him, Erik rolls him on his back. "Let me help you with that." He said as he lowered down and sucked Charles cock.

Charles can hardly contain himself as his cock is leaking desperately with precum. "Erik," he moans so loudly and grips his hair.

"Fuck my mouth, Charles." Erik runs his tongue up Charles's shaft with a long, wet lick before he starts sucking on it.

Charles bucks up roughly and tugs on his hair. "I-I can't h-hold off.."

Erik can't speaks over the way Charles's fingers feel so good in Erik hair, or the way Charles cock fills his mouth quite nicely. “Then don't,” He manages to say, going back to deep throat as much as he could.

Charles couldn't help but struggle. He can't help but explode in Erik's mouth when he deep throats him. " _Fuck_ ,"

Erik swallowed him completely, taking in every drop of Charles into his mouth. He plops himself besides Charles and spoons against him. "You're so crude," He says jokingly, kissing his ear.

Charles smiles, adjusting to Erik. “Wait until you get to know me better.”  He says, Erik textes his family saying he’ll spend the night over at Azazel’s.

 

* * *

 

_Five months later._

**To: Emma  
From: Moira**

_Told you having these two idiots date would make the world a better place._

**To: Moira  
From: Emma**

_I know, I know._


End file.
